


Silky

by BurnedVamp



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Frenemies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Silk - Freeform, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Who has flowers delivered to a flower shop?Brad Crawford likes siberian kittens. Well, one at least. Aya doesn't like to share.





	Silky

Oracle was a jackass.

It was a smug teen that entered the Kitty in the House floral shop with a large bouquet of fire and ice roses - at least six dozen. "Delivery for Hidaka?"

All was quiet at that moment. Yohji sauntered over to Ken and threw his arm around him. Smirking he said, "that would be this brunette with the fine ass."

The teen plopped the bouquet into the stunned brunette with the fine ass's arms. "No tip necessary. It's already been taken care of." He winked and left.

Silence continued. A handful of fan girls were teetering on their tiptoes trying to make sure they didn't miss a moment of what happened at the reveal - prepared for shedding blood if it was from a female or to take video if the admirer was male.

A salaryman stalled, curious because it was interesting and because he would very much like to know the shop that had those bouquets.

Omi was afraid for Aya's blood pressure and that Ken may pass out, both having blood blushed cheeks.

No one moved so Yohji pulled the card from the envelope in the buds and read. "You looked beautiful in that silk you'll be wearing tonight. Love, BC."

"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!" Aya wasted no time in pushing non-employees through the door and locking it behind them. He rounded back and glared down Ken.

Ken bolted but Aya didn't give chase even though he was sorely tempted.

He stomped past Omi and Yohji with commands to close up for the night and shut the hell up.

Oracle was going to die.

Luckily for Ken, Manx and a mission were issued shortly thereafter. Target was meeting with an ally of his at a hotel bar to receive a list of a local drug suppliers and while the list itself on the drive was not really worth much, the device that had the list was worth plenty to Kritiker. Persia was confident Bombay could withdraw the IP address of the master database from the flash drive.

The acquisition would take one person - only the receiver was the target. Aya glared at Ken into volunteering and that was that.

Omi and Ken discussed the plan with Manx and Yohji and Aya left them to it. She provided them with a deep blue duffle that contained extra linens issued by the hotel - towels, slippers, and a bathrobe. There was also a blank keycard, business magazine, and room service menu.

Ken packed up and left early. Because the hotel was high middle class scale, he would have to forgo his usual gear to gather the needed intel on the target's itinerary.

He parked his bike five blocks from the site and ducked into an alley to change from jeans and tee shirt to a dark steel gray suit and white shirt, sans tie. He finished his journey in a cab.

He entered the lobby feeling and looking like he belonged there and maintained a bored expression. He found a vacant chair by the front desk and sat across a businessman buried in a newspaper.

"That suit would look better on my bedroom floor."

Ken gaped at the dark gaze and glasses that now peered at him from over the newspaper. He swore.

"I also have a better use for that mouth."

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hopefully you." Ken sputtered. Brad smirked. "His room number is 308. Mine is 307 and you have two hours to kill." He folded the newspaper and tossed it aside.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"So tempting you are, Siberian. I'd very much like to show you what I mean and it will take at least two hours."

Aya was going to kill them both. He was so dead.

"Where's the rest of Schwarz?" Ken tried to look around without being obvious but his anxiety was threatening to overload him.

"Calm down, kitten. I'm alone and am not interested in your mission."

"Like I can bloody trust you."

"You were very sexy in silk. Or will be."

"Not with you."

Brad stood and leaned down in front of Ken; one hand braced on his armrest and the other holding a keycard in front of him. "Room 307, kitten," he whispered. He slipped the card into Ken's suit pocket and slowly raised himself up before turning and walking away.

God, he was dead dead dead. By now, he was trying to stop the very hot images that were assaulting his brain. Some of course involving the Schwarz leader, who smelled _damn_ sexy! But also of the Weiss leader. He'd been happily trying to ignore the fact that he had a sex drive since he met Aya and he had no idea why he was being stimulated so much now.

Aya was going to see him and know he was a pervert for him and Oracle and he was going to die.

Luckily for his life span, he simmered down to complete his mission. Two hours later, the target picked up his keycard for room 308 and headed to the hotel bar. Ken swore under his breath.

After the target returned to the lobby and headed to his room, Ken put away his magazine and followed about 10 minutes later. In the empty elevator he called room service and ordered Champagne and strawberries for two sent to room 308. Ducking around a corner, he reached in the duffle and pulled out the robe and slippers. He was too intent on keeping a look out while undressing that he didn't notice until he put the robe on that it was purple silk.

He was distracted for only a moment, blushing, then resumed his task - tying his robe, grabbing the blank keycard, and shoving everything else back in the duffle. He kept the case out of sight and crept up to the target's room, listening at the door. He heard the TV.

He stood up and waited for Room Service, hyper aware that a sexy American was just across the hall, and already knew what he looked like in purple silk. Suddenly, Ken had a very bad feeling about the target.

When room service arrived, Ken pretended that he was trying to surprise his wife and so he had waited in the hall. In doing so, he also discovered his card didn't work in the lock. The server kindly unlocked his room and Ken tipped him well.

The duffle was retrieved and the cart pushed into the dark room, but Ken had a feeling the target was already dead.

He was right. He was collapsed on the bed with a note on his chest.

_Room 307, kitten._

Aya was going to kill him again.

Ken grabbed his case and pounded on the door to 307. Brad gave him the satisfaction of knocking but opened the door before Ken made too much of a spectacle. He stepped aside and Ken entered, unaware that his robe was getting looser. Brad slammed the door closed and pushed Ken against it, giving him only a moment then crushing his lips to Ken's mouth before he could speak.

Brad had a forearm braced against the door above Ken's shoulder and his other hand gripped his hip tightly. His glasses were gone and FUCK he was a great kisser! Ken had tried to push him away and when his lips were released Brad untied his robe while Ken tried to breath.

A firm hand slid across his hip to his back and pulled him closer.

Ken shoved and it caught Brad off guard. He was released for a moment.

Boxer briefs. Ken wore boxer briefs. Did Abyssinian know that? Brad wondered.

"Bastard! Give me the drive."

Brad stepped forward, holding it up but pulled it back when his kitten tried to snatch it. Ken was still breathing heavy.

"Kiss me."

"Nooo!" Brad pushed forward again and Ken tried pushing back but it was a weaker push.

"Kiss me," was whispered. Ken allowed the kiss and found himself running his hands up and down the bare chest in front of him.

When Brad pulled away again he slipped the drive into Ken's hand. He looked at it momentarily, looked up at Brad, then bent down, grabbed his case and left. Brad allowed it.

Ken ducked around a corner, threw the suit back on, and left the hotel, walking back to his bike.

When he returned home he left the duffle on the couch and grabbed Omi, locking them both in the mission room.

Yohji decided to rummage through the bag and found the silk robe, holding it up where Aya could see. Oh how Yohji wanted to laugh! Aya grabbed it and marched to the mission room, knocking loudly. Omi opened the door as Aya held up the robe. "Is that silk?"

"Dammit!" Ken hissed.

Ken had planned on telling Omi everything, worried about the evidence being compromised. He didn't plan on telling everyone, especially Aya, while he was slowly chased around the room.

Yohji caught Ken as he came near and pulled off his shirt, making a show of checking over his body critically.

"Yohji, what are you doing? Are you hurt, Ken-kun?" Omi asked.

"I'm looking for the 'Property of Aya' mark. Is it on your ass, Ken?"

That started the fight.

Omi separated everyone and left Aya to Ken to talk.

"I'm not hiding anything, Aya. This has blindsided me and I have no idea why Oracle is doing this." Other than the fact that he was a bastard. "I know how this looks. They are messing with us and I don't know why they are doing it this way -"

"Don't you?" was all the warning he had before he was being thoroughly kissed again. Yanked into Aya's arms, his toes curled and he grasped at the red head tightly to keep from falling over... Or the kiss from ending.

"God you're such an idiot, Ken," he breathed.

"The he-," was all he got out before he was kissed again. There wasn't much talking done. They didn't have sex, but Aya refused to release him until the next day.

While tensions weren't running high, it also wasn't a relaxed atmosphere in Kitty flower shop. Omi was excused as he was working on the device so he missed the next delivery from the same teen as the day before. This time, Yohji grabbed the deep red roses (another six dozen) and read the card out loud before anyone could stop him.

"Kitten, you tasted so good three nights from now. Love, BC."

"EVERYONE, OUT!!!"

~ End

 


End file.
